El Día de Akane
by AkaneKagome
Summary: Ella estaba triste una tarde de primavera... Era su cumpleaños, pero su día no había salido conforme lo esperaba. ¿Antes del ocaso cambiará en algo su historia? One-Shot. EDITADO


He decidido escribir este one-shot para dedicárselo a una amiga muy especial. Mi estimada Cyn FELIZ CUMPLEÑOS!!! Gracias por el grandioso regalo de tu amistad, en retribución este pequeño fragmento dedicado para ti en la fecha en el cual Dios te permitió venir al mundo.

Ante de empezar a leer quiero que se hagan a la idea que esto es sólo un capítulo, y pues la verdad a mí me hubiera encantado que en la serie pasara algo así, es como mi capítulo frustrado. XD

Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko sensei…

No esperen una súper historia ni algo muy original, pero aún así ojalá que les guste. En especial a ti mi niña…

**El día de Akane**

El viento movió sus cortos cabellos, de manera inevitable éstos se pegaron a su rostro a causa de la humedad que había sobre su piel. Ambas manos se deslizaron a través de la faz desde la frente hasta bajar por las mejillas; la joven soltó un lastimoso suspiro… Una tristeza enorme la invadía por dentro y todo era por causa de él… Sí siempre él, Ranma Saotome, el chico que había llegado a su vida para cambiarla de forma irremediable.

Sus ojos se movieron a través del lugar, se quedaron fijos por instante en los cientos de reflejos metálicos que el sol producía dentro del agua… Esa visión lograba darle algo paz; ese destellar constante creaba una danza dentro del río que era hipnotizante. Permaneció de pie aún sintiéndose nostálgica, pero al darse cuenta que tenía un árbol cerca decidió tomar asiento.

Acomodó la larga falda blanca que le llegaba más abajo de la rodilla y recostó la espalda sobre el tronco de un gran árbol de sakura. Varios pétalos rosados le hicieron darse cuenta de algo de lo cual que no se había percatado, todo florecía a su alrededor, era un espectáculo maravilloso…

-Que hermoso…- musitó para si misma. Otra vez llegaban a ella esas terribles ganas de llorar, -_No debo darles el gusto, no lloraré más por culpa de ellos… Además como si me importara lo que hace ese estúpido, malagradecido, engreído, insoportable, insensible…_- Su entrecejo se fue arrugando a causa del disgusto, pero pudo más la tristeza que la ira, y una vez más una cristalina gota rodó por una de sus mejillas.

Limpió aquella traicionera lágrima que salió sin su entero consentimiento, alzó la vista para ver el espectáculo rosa. Unos tímidos rayos de sol lograron filtrarse entre las flores, lo que hizo que tuviera que cerrar los párpados. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero eso ya no importaba, era conciente que serían cerca de las cuatro o cuatro y media de la tarde. Quizás la estaban buscando pero eso tampoco importaba, deseba estar sola y pensar…

Alzó la cabeza y la recostó por completo contra el tronco, pudo notar como la leve brisa movía las hebras azuladas de su cabello, sus ojos avellana volvieron a entristecerse, -¿Cómo pudiste Ranma?… Este era mi día…- dijo con voz lastimosa mientras en su mente se repetían los acontecimientos de aquella fecha…

**Flash Back**

Era una mañana soleada de primavera. La menor de las Tendo se levantó de la cama entusiasmada, esperaba muchas sorpresas ese día; la verdad no le gustaba admitirlo, pero su cumpleaños era una fecha muy especial. No le parecía correcto andar hablando sobre el tema, pero todos los años anhelaba que su familia se acordara e hiciera algo especial… Desde la llegada de Ranma tampoco podía evitar esperar algún gesto lindo o amable de su parte.

Celebraba su cumpleaños número 18, por lo que el día era aún más importante. Yuka y Sayuri la habían invitado a almorzar para celebrar, así que ese era el primer acontecimiento social del día. No pedía mucho en realidad, con una agradable reunión familiar y que todos la felicitaran era más que suficiente.

Bajó las escaleras para ir hasta el salón en donde halló a Kasumi poniendo la mesa para el desayuno. -Buenos días Akane- saludó la chica con una gran sonrisa mientras terminaba de poner el último plato. Se acercó hasta su hermana menor y le dio un pequeño abrazo -¡Feliz Cumpleaños Akane!-

La peli-azul correspondió con una sincera sonrisa, -Gracias Kasumi- miró en varias direcciones y se dio cuenta que nadie había bajado aún a desayunar. -¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?- le preguntó a su hermana mayor.

-No… Gracias Akane, todo está listo- hizo una pausa y caminó hasta las escaleras, con un grito llamó a los miembros de la casa -¡Familia a comer!-

Como un remolino uno a uno se fueron colocando en sus puestos alrededor de la mesa. Todos menos uno, el joven Saotome brillaba por su ausencia. Akane decidió no darle mucha importancia, -_Quizás se quedó dormido… No eso no puede ser… Ranma nunca se perdería un desayuno, que raro_…- sus pensamientos se disiparon al oír la voz de Nabiki.

-Familia como ustedes saben nuestra querida Akane cumple hoy 18 años- dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando de un lado al otro dentro del salón, -Por lo tanto…- no logró concluir pues todos la interrumpieron para felicitar a la chica.

-Felicidades Akane, creo que ya estás en edad para casarte por fin con mi hijo- esbozó Nodoka entusiasmada.

-Tienes toda la razón- afirmó Genma, -¿No lo cree así Tendo?-

El patriarca de la familia ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta, estaba sobre su hija menor abrazándola con fuerza y llorando de manera exagerada -Mi pequeña Akane ya es toda una mujer… Si tu madre te viera estaría muy orgullosa-

Una sonrisa nerviosa comenzó a apoderarse de la peli-azul -Papá no hace falta que llores…- intentó moverlo para quitárselo de encima. -Muchas gracias a todos por acordarse de mi cumpleaños- agradeció con una tímida, pero sincera sonrisa.

La figura de un pequeño hombre se fue acercando hacia a ella, -Akane esto es para ti- dijo el viejo maestro con sus ojos de cordero mientras mostraba un delicado sostén de encajes blancos, -Es para que te lo pongas, lo conseguí con mucho cariño-.

Inevitablemente su rostro se desencajó por completo, a la vez que su frente se teñía con un tono azulado. -Je… No era necesario maestro- con su mano apartó la prenda de forma más gentil que pudo, -Gracias pero no puedo aceptarlo… _Además de seguro lo robó acá en los alrededores. ¿Cómo cree que me voy a poner el sostén de alguien más?_-

Los ojos del anciano se tornaron llorosos, gimoteó y se cubrió la cara con las manos, -Siempre desprecian mis regalos, yo que soy un viejito gentil y amable… Buaaaaa-.

En la frente de la chica una vena comenzó a palpitar, -¡_Cómo no voy a despreciar ese regalo viejo degenerado!_-

-Ya cálmese maestro no es para tanto- pronunció dulcemente Kasumi para tranquilizarlo. Un par de ojos suplicantes se dirigieron a su hermana menor, -Vamos Akane acepta el regalo, aunque sea para guardarlo… No debes ser descortés-.

-¡Que dices Kasumi!- vociferó levantándose bruscamente de la mesa, -¡No voy aceptar una prenda íntima como regalo!-

Ante la acción los Hapossai dejó ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y saltó hacia ella, con intensiones de tocar cierta parte de su anatomía -¡Vamos Akane póntelo!- De la nada la figura del anciano se estampó contra el muro del patio trasero. Los ojos de la joven buscaron al agresor esperando encontrar al muchacho de la trenza, pero se toparon con otra conocida figura.

-Mi amada Akane no tiene porque aceptar regalos de un viejo asqueroso como usted- afirmó el joven Tatewaki con voz de haber salvado a su doncella del mal.

-¿Kuno?- musitó nerviosa la menor de las Tendo, -¿Qué haces aquí?-

Nabiki se llevó un dedo a su cien, se rascó el sitio mientras su rostro dibujaba algo de fastidio, -¿Si Kuno se puede saber cómo entraste?-

Ante la pregunta el rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan se hincó y sacó de la nada un gran ramo de rosas rojas el cual entregó a la cumpleañera, -Para un enamorado nada es imposible…-

Akane recibió las flores por compromiso… -Gracias- dijo sin ánimo alguno.

Kuno se puso en pie y pasó una mano de forma galante entre sus cabellos castaños, -Akane musa de mis sueños… La diosa que ha tenido conquistado mi corazón durante todos estos años. Sé que has disimulado el amor que sientes por mí mucho tiempo, pero hoy que es tu cumpleaños número 18 puedes dejar de fingir…- se aproximó peligrosamente a la joven, -Sé que te mueres por salir conmigo y hoy es tu día de suerte porque he decidido que pasaremos todo el día juntos como una verdadera pareja de enamorados-.

Akane se sentía al borde un colapso. Nunca entendió porque Kuno era tan insistente, llevaba años dejándole claro no estaba enamorada de él. Su rostro era una mezcla de enojo y decepción. Un movimiento del kenodoka la alertó, le tomó la barbilla suavemente mientras ella retrocedía -Akane preciosa salgamos ahora mismo prometo darte un día inolvidable-.

Vio como la cara del chico se aproximaba más y no dudó ni por un segundo lo que tenía que hacer. Su puño se estrelló con fuerza contra él mandando a volar al rayo azul por el cielo de Nerima. -¡Akaneeeeeeeeeeee mi amooooooor!-

La chica comenzó a murmurar maldiciones por lo bajo, -Este tipo no tiene remedio, cuántos locos más voy a tener que soportar…- En la mesa todos se quedaron mirando la escena algo desencajados. Al darse cuenta de la forma en que la familia la miraba su ceño se frunció de inmediato, -¿Y ustedes por qué me ven así?- giró sobre sus talones y con paso decidido se enrumbó fuera del comedor.

-Creo que Akane debería mejorar ese carácter- apuntó Nabiki mientras tomaba con sus palillos un trozo de comida que se encontraba sobre los platos centrales. Ante el comentario Genma y Soun afirmaron con la cabeza.

* * *

-Ese Kuno, por qué no puede dejarme en paz. Es que acaso no se ha dado cuenta que no me interesa para nada- bufó resignada mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo… -_Es raro que Ranma no se haya aparecido a la hora del desayuno, ni siquiera porque el pesado de Kuno vino a verme… Quizás sea porque no recordó de mi cumpleaños_-

Así pasó gran parte de la mañana transitando diversas partes de la ciudad de Nerima. Quiso volver a casa, pero se percató que la hora de encontrarse con sus amigas estaba cerca, así que se encaminó hacia el sitio en donde habían quedado de verse.

En la vitrina de una floristería Yuka y Sayuri esperaban a la peli-azul. Estaban mirando bastante animadas los arreglos florales, peluches y demás artículos románticos. -¡Mira ahí viene Akane!- dijo Yuka muy emocionada mientras agitaba su mano para llamar la atención de la otra joven, -¡Akane estamos aquí!-

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la peli-azul mientras se aproximaba a sus amigas, -Hola chicas- habló emocionada. Las otras dos jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre ella de inmediato llenándola de felicitaciones y haciéndole preguntas sobre cómo había pasado el día.

-¿Ya Ranma te dio tu regalo?-

-¿Cuéntanos qué te dio?-

Los ojos marrones se tornaron tristes por un segundo, -No, aún no me ha dado nada… No lo he visto-. Pudo notar como sus amigas se miraron acongojadas sin saber qué hacer ante la situación…

-Perdona Akane, no quisimos hacerte sentir mal- pronunció Sayuri profundamente apenada.

La joven Tendo sonrió disimulando su estado, -Tranquilas no pasa nada- dijo de forma convincente, -Lo que pase con Ranma no me afecta para nada- concluyó mientras una gota rodaba por su frente y aparecía un dejo de enojo en su voz.

Yuka colocó una mano en el hombro de la muchacha para darle apoyo -No te preocupes Akane de seguro está ocupado ayudando con la fiesta sorpresa que te darán esta noche en tu casa-. Al darse cuenta de su indiscreción se tapó la boca de inmediato y abrió los ojos como platos.

Sayuri golpeó a la otra chica en el brazo -¡Yuka arruinaste la sorpresa… Vaya que eres indiscreta!-

-Perdón- dijo Yuka agachando la cabeza, -Se suponía que iba hacer una sorpresa-

-No pasa nada chicas- contestó Akane buscando darles ánimo, -Mejor pongámonos de acuerdo… ¿A dónde vamos a ir a comer?- finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Yo tengo unas terribles ganas de comer okonomiyakis- expresó Sayuri.

-Sí, me parece genial. Si vamos donde Ukyo puede que hasta nos haga descuento por ser tu cumpleaños- remató Yuka emocionada.

La joven Tendo pensó en la situación. En realidad no le molestaba ir donde Ukyo, sin embargo, no se sentía del todo segura con la idea de pasar su cumpleaños almorzando donde una de las "prometidas" de Ranma. Sacando fuerzas de su interior optó por dejar de lado sus inseguridades y acceder a la petición de sus compañeras…

Así las tres jóvenes siguieron su camino hasta llegar al Uchan's. Al pasar a través de la cortina se toparon con algunos clientes que iban de salida. En realidad no había muchas personas comiendo ese día, por lo que quedaba campo para sentarse con comodidad.

-Buenas chicas, que gusto verlas por aquí- señaló la cocinera mientras sacaba una de sus famosos tortas japonesas de la plancha. Sus compañeras le devolvieron el saludo y tomaron asiento en los banquillos, -¿Qué quieren comer?-

-Yo quiero uno de camarón- pidió Yuka.

-Yo uno de carne- dijo Sayuri.

-Dame un mixto- finalizó Akane.

La chica de la espátula se dio a su labor de verter la mezcla y comenzar el proceso de preparación de los okonomiyakis. Ágilmente iba agregando los ingredientes necesarios y volteaba los panes, finalmente los colocó sobre los tres platos y los sirvió. Apenas estuvieron sobre la mesa las muchachas comenzaron a comer alegremente.

-¿Akane luego de estar con nosotras que harás para tu cumpleaños?- cuestionó Yuka apenas terminaba un bocado.

La aludida alzó ligeramente los hombros y contestó -La verdad aún no sé, supongo que volver a casa-.

Ukyo intentaba poner atención a la conversación mientras acomodaba utensilios en la cocina. Se dio cuentas de varias cosas, primero que su archirival estaba de cumpleaños y segundo que era probable que Ranma buscara hacer algo especial para ella. -_Quizás fue por eso que vino a decirme que le diera trabajo esta mañana, de seguro piensa ganar dinero para comprarle un regalo_-.

De repente escuchó otra cosa que le llamó la atención, -Vamos Akane no pongas esa cara, estoy segura que Ranma está bien, que no lo vayas visto esta mañana no tiene nada que ver…-

La cocinera se volteó mostrando interés en la conversación de las chicas, -Akane, no debes preocuparte por Ranma-

-¡Quién dice que me preocupo por él!- bufó la chica, mirando hacia otro extremo.

-Vamos Akane no tienes que fingir… Además digo que no debes preocuparte porque él estuvo aquí esta mañana- dijo de forma natural la cocinera.

Aquellas palabras por alguna razón se habían clavado como una puñalada a su corazón. Él había estado con Ukyo, había preferido venir a visitarla a ella desde temprano en vez de estar con toda la familia y felicitarla por su cumpleaños. Dolía, dolía mucho, pero no iba a permitir que las chicas se dieran cuenta de eso.

Con su mejor cara de orgullo se dispuso a responder -La verdad no me interesa, pero ya que lo dices al menos sé que no le ha pasado nada al cretino ese…-

Las demás chicas entrecerraron los ojos en signo de no creer una sola palabra, conocían a Akane demasiado bien. Ella tenía la costumbre de pretender ocultar sus celos mediante insultos y haciéndose la desentendida. Pasaron algunos minutos más de charlas casuales, finalmente las tres amigas habían terminado su almuerzo.

-¿Cuánto te debemos Ukyo?- preguntó Sayuri sacando de su bolso una pequeña cartera. La peli-azul imitó la acción, pero Yuka la detuvo negando con la cabeza, -Ni lo pienses Akane nosotras invitamos-.

Ukyo les hizo un gesto con la mano, -Cómo creen, no es nada, además es el cumpleaños de Akane, el almuerzo corre por cuenta de la casa- les dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Ukyo- corearon todas al unísono. Salieron del local y caminaron por las calles.

-Bueno Akane nosotras debemos irnos- dijo Yuka.

-Tranquila chicas yo iré a casa-.

-Nos veremos más tarde en tu fiesta- recalcó Sayuri cerrando un ojo.

Se despidieron y Akane se puso en marcha nuevamente. Había decidido tomar la ruta por la que normalmente viajaba desde la escuela. Iba caminando al lado de la malla justo como lo hacía cuando iba con Ranma. Estaba deprimida, por más que quisiera evitarlo el hecho de que su prometido no se hubiera esforzado por felicitarle la deprimía. Su tristeza aumentaba con tan solo pensar que desde tempranas horas de la mañana había ido en busca de Ukyo.

Detuvo su marcha cerca del puente justo a un lado del río. Miró el espacio recordando los momentos que había vivido junto a su prometido en ese lugar. Una pequeña sonrisa empezaba a brotar de sus labios, pero despareció al notar algo que la dejó perpleja…

Justo a unos cuantos metros de ella estaban Ranma y Shampoo. Afinó su vista, pero no podía ver con exactitud lo que ellos hacían; aunque ante sus ojos parecía bastante obvia la situación. La pareja estaba junta, según podía divisar se estaban abrazando. Quiso marcharse, sin embargo, permaneció en su puesto…

Ranma no hacía nada para separarse de la joven china, al contrario parecía que a cada momento se acercaban más. Seguía esperando alguna acción, algo que hiciera notar que el chico de la trenza estaba incómodo con la situación. Las siluetas de ambos se restregaban constantemente una contra otra; Ranma parecía rodearla con los brazos y en una acción inesperada la amazona le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Akane se paralizó, estaba segura que si seguía un minuto más ahí iba a ser testigo de como ellos se besaban. Les dio la espalda mientras sentía un enorme vacío en el pecho… -_Él ha estado con ella, la quiere a ella… Lo sabía siempre estuvo interesado en Shampoo…_- Su corazón tenía una mezcla de odio, decepción, tristeza y enojo. Lo que único que vino a su mente era huir, huir lo más rápido posible a algún lugar, al que fuera, pero en donde pudiera permanecer sola y lejos de todos. Fue así como minutos después se encontraba sentada debajo de aquel gran árbol de sakura, sin saber por todo lo que había pasado su prometido ese día…

El joven Saotome efectivamente había tenido un día difícil, desde temprano había planeado ir a la tienda en donde había visto el regalo perfecto para su prometida. Nunca supo el porqué aquel par de prensas para el cabello de plata con brillantes de color cielo habían llamado su atención, pero sabía era el regalo perfecto para Akane. Lo malo era que no tenía el dinero necesario, por ello optó por pedirle prestado a la siempre lista de Nabiki.

Tenía poco tiempo para saldar su deuda, o si no se vería obligado a dejarse tomar algunas fotos por la mediana de las Tendo… Era por esta razón que desde temprano, luego de comprar el regalo, se encaminó al Uchan's para solicitarle a su amiga de infancia empleo. Estaba seguro que la cocinera no se negaría y ciertamente así fue, Ukyo aceptó gustosa la propuesta. Con trabajo ya asegurado era cuestión de semanas para que pudiera devolverle el dinero a Nabiki.

Ese día todo había resultado genial; el plan era darle el presente a su prometida en la fiesta sorpresa que le estaban planeando. Cada cosa estaba saliendo según debía hasta que se encontró con la joven amazona. Como de costumbre se guindó sobre él y lo acosó de mil maneras. La chica se había percatado del pequeño paquete que llevaba, entonces ágilmente lo robó.

La persiguió hasta orillas del río lanzando numerosas amenazas para que le devolviera el regalo. Como último recurso quiso quitarle el objeto rodeándola con los brazos y ejerciendo presión sobre el cuerpo de la joven china; en ese momento ella aprovechó para besarle la mejilla y dirigirse peligrosamente a su boca.

Ranma al ver las intensiones se hizo a un lado y lanzó una última amenaza… -¡Si no me das eso por las buenas no respondo Shampoo!-

Una risa malvada emergió de los labios de ella, -Ni creas que dejaré que le propongas matrimonio a Akane con el anillo que está aquí dentro- sentenció la chica…

-¡Ya te dije que no es un anillo, así que dame eso ahora mismo!- gritó decidido el muchacho de la trenza mientras iba a toda velocidad contra ella buscando una forma de atacar, sin lastimar la joven, pero logrando el objetivo de recuperar el presente.

Frenó su paso en seco al ver como la amazona saltaba hacia el río y se convertía en una gatita púrpura. Flotando sobre una tabla que estaba cerca de la orilla la chica fue arrastrada por la corriente río abajo. El regalo permaneció con ella, pero el miedo hizo desistir al artista marcial de seguirla. -Ya verás Shampoo ésta no te la voy a perdonar- musitó con el ceño fruncido.

**Fin Flash Back**

Akane suspiró una vez más ahogando con ello la ira y la tristeza que le carcomían el alma… -No les daré el gusto, volveré a casa y disfrutaré de mi fiesta- murmuró por lo bajo mientras limpiaba los últimos rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos.

Su mirada viajó por el agua; ahora los reflejos metálicos eran de color fuego, el ocaso había teñido el río de tonos naranjas y rojos. La brisa sopló con más fuerza desprendiendo a su paso cientos de pequeños pétalos rosa que invadieron el aire… Los ojos avellana se despidieron del hermoso paisaje primaveral, pero al darse vuelta se toparon con unos irises azul grisáceos.

-¿Dónde has estado Akane?- preguntó Ranma con seriedad, -Hace horas que estamos buscándote-.

El ceño de la chica se frunció con sólo ver la actitud prepotente de su prometido, -Ese no es tu problema- contestó airadamente, -Mejor ve a seguir tu cita con Shampoo- el tono de su voz dejó claro que estaba muy enojada y celosa. Con la frente en alto pasó al lado del artista marcial.

Ranma se quedó con cara de no entender ni una palabra, pero reaccionó para alcanzar a su prometida. Suavemente rozó uno de los hombros de la joven para voltearla hacia él -¿De qué estás hablando?-

Ella permanecía con el entrecejo arrugado y lo encaró con una mirada desafiante, -¡Eres un cínico!- vociferó mientras alzaba la mano para darle una cachetada. El golpe fue detenido por el artista marcial quien la miraba seriamente…

-Deja de insultarme y explícame, porque no entiendo nada-. La joven quitó bruscamente la mano para deshacer el contacto con Ranma. Se quedaron cruzando miradas de forma desafiante. Él pudo darse cuenta que ella había llorado; esos preciosos ojos avellana estaban ligeramente inflamados y enrojecidos.

-¡No tengo nada que explicarte!- pronunció con resentimiento cada sílaba… Bajó la cabeza esperando que su prometido no notara la forma en que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse de nuevo, -Vete con Shampoo, no pierdas más el tiempo conmigo… Yo iré a casa si eso es lo quieres- masculló con un dejo de tristeza.

-¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me interesa Shampoo, ni nadie más que no seas tú!- gritó Ranma no pudiendo contenerse ante la terquedad de la joven Tendo.

-¡Si te interesara habrías estado en casa está mañana!- Akane levantó el rostro para encararlo con los ojos mostrando una línea cristalina justo en el inicio de las pestañas. Una lágrima se desprendió rodando por una de sus mejillas, -Y tampoco habrías estado abrazando a Shampoo y haciendo otras cosas con ella cerca del río en el día de mi cumpleaños- dijo finalmente descargando el verdadero motivo de su enojo.

Ranma estaba impactado con aquella confesión, -Yo... no… No es lo que tú crees Akane- se defendió, -Deja que te explique-.

La chica ladeó el rostro para que él no pudiera ver el estado en el que se encontraba, -¡No niegues las cosas, es obvio que has elegido quedarte con ella!- se sentía enojada consigo misma por no poder contener sus emociones, pese a la rabia que sentía las malditas lágrimas querían seguir brotando.

El muchacho de la trenza odiaba verla llorar y no hallaba la forma de explicarle la situación. Por instinto posó ambas manos en los hombros de la chica obligando a ésta a ponerle atención. Ella al fin lo miró a la cara…

-¡No quiero a ninguna chica, ni me quedaré con Shampoo, ni con ninguna otra!- hizo una pausa, -¡Sólo me interesas tú maldición!-

Akane se quedó mirando perdida el azul intenso en esos ojos que tenían una mezcla de enojo y tristeza. Otra cristalina lágrima rodó por su rostro… El pulgar del joven Saotome se deslizó suavemente por la superficie limpiando el camino que había dejado la gota.

-No llores- suplicó mirándola intensamente. Su mano permaneció inmóvil sobre la mejilla. La conexión entre ambos se hizo más fuerte, estaban completamente perdidos en sus miradas. El silencio se rompió al oír como el viento chocaba entre las ramas de los árboles y de nuevo la lluvia de pétalos de cerezo caía sobre ellos. El atardecer estaba en su máximo esplendor; Akane le parecía más bella que de costumbre, el ver como los pétalos caían sobre ella, sumado a los reflejos del agua sobre su faz, hacían de ella una visión que afloraba miles de sentimientos en él.

Un nudo se instaló justo en la garganta del artista marcial… -Akane… yo…- balbuceó mientras una fuerza lo atraía hacia el rostro de su prometida. Quería besarla, siempre lo había deseado, pero nunca había tenido el valor.

El corazón de la peli-azul golpeaba con fuerza, -_Acaso él piensa_…-

Ranma no podía evitarlo ya faltaba muy poco, nada lo iba a detener, ni siquiera ese vacío que tenía en el estómago, ni tampoco la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba al acercarse… -Yo…- volvió a susurrar haciendo chocar su aliento contra los labios de la chica.

Akane se paralizó, por inercia cerró los ojos, al segundo de hacerlo sintió una presión cálida y suave sobre sus labios. Ranma la estaba besando… Era un contacto casi mágico que le hacía sentir una felicidad imposible de describir. Permanecieron unidos por ese tierno y tímido contacto por unos cuantos segundos hasta que él se separó manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Feliz… Cumpleaños… Akane- musitó sonrojado abriendo los ojos mientras ella lo hacía al mismo tiempo.

La joven Tendo esbozó una tímida sonrisa, -Gracias…-

El chico suspiró y miró el suelo, -Perdona, pero Shampoo me robó tu regalo, cuando nos viste cerca del río estaba intentado quitarle lo que compré…- levantó la vista para verla a los ojos, -Ella se aprovechó de la situación, lo juro, no la estaba abrazando, ella fue quien me abrazó y me besó-. Se quedó de pierda al oír lo que había dicho y al ver la expresión del rostro de la chica, agitó la manos desesperadamente, -Pero fue en la mejilla, no como con… tigo…- dijo completamente sonrojado.

La peli-azul no pudo contener la sonrisa en sus labios. De nuevo él habló, -Te compraré un regalo en cuanto pueda… Lamento lo que pasó…- el chico reflejo en sus expresiones el sentimiento de culpa. -Ahora vamos a casa, pronto será tu fiesta- comenzó a caminar esperando que ella lo siguiera, pero al percatarse de que no lo hacía miró hacia atrás.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Akane estaba sonriente, con cierto brillo en los ojos; de pronto habló -No hace falta que me compres nada- dijo alegremente. Caminó hasta alcanzarlo, -Ya me diste el mejor regalo que me han dado- expresó sin verlo a los ojos y continuó su paso.

El chico de la trenza se quedó pensativo por un segundo, el carmín invadió por completo sus mejillas al captar la indirecta. Sonrió para sí mismo y alcanzó a su prometida. La pareja salió del parque dejando el sol del ocaso apunto de ocultarse en el horizonte y los pétalos de los cerezos bailando en el aire…

**Fin**

**Notas:**

Un fic más para la lista… Lo escribí porque el cumple de Cyn es una fecha muy significativa, ya que la quiero muchísimo y pues quería darle algo que fuera especial para mí.

Esta idea es muy importante para mí, pues como les dije este final es como me imaginaba un primer beso de la pareja, en un parque al atardecer, con los cerezos en flor, luego de una discusión o que Akane estuviera enojada por celos. La verdad el elemento de cumpleaños se me ocurrió hace unos meses y pues así resultó lo que acaban de leer.

Bueno, qué puedo decir, espero les haya gustado… Si así fue, o por el contrario quieren dejar sugerencias les agradecería. Me gustaría muchísimo conocer sus opiniones, comentarios, partes preferidas, sentimientos encontrados, dudas, lo que sea.

Por cierto ejo constar que este fic tiene pendiente una edición final que por falta de tiempo el día de hoy no estaré realizando.

De nuevo para mi niña con mucho cariño… Feliz Cumpleaños…

27 de Febrero del 2008

**Besos AkaneKagome**

_**PS. Al fin luego de más de un año paso a dejar este fic editado. Lamento que a la primera se haya subido con tantos errores. Gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron. Para quienes lo lean en el futuro sus reviews siempre son bienvenidos. **_

_**Editado: 29-07-09  
**_


End file.
